Safe and Sound
by CanIHazAHug
Summary: Home is where the heart is right? But how could his house be his home when all there is are screams? Well at least Alfred's here and he promised...


**Kinda like a song fic inspired by Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I had this stuck in my head for almost a week xD Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful day if you asked four years old Matthew. The sun was high up in the sky, safe from the passing clouds. He was with his mother, a stunning french beauty by the named France, at the park near his house. As usual, he was playing by himself, the other children not seeing or not wanting to be in his presence. He was enjoying himself when he fell of his swing. A painful feeling went from his wrist to his shoulder, making him cry loudly. His mother,earing the sound,ran to him and picked him up. After a trip to the hospital, he arrived home with a white cast around his arm. Later that day his father finally arrived home. He was so happy! He missed him this morning when he went to work. However,he stopped dead in his track when he saw the look in his eyes. It made him feel scared,but why? It was his daddy, he shouldn't be scared of him...right?

''France,what happened to our son?''

He sounded angry...But why would his dad be angry?

''He fell off his swing at the park and broke his wrist'',calmly responded his mother from the living room. This seemed to anger Arthur even more, if his face was any indication.

''Weren't you watching him? Where were you?'',he said while walking toward his mother.

''I was there! I only took my eyes off him for a few seconds to talk to Antonio! It was an accident, it happens sometimes you know?''. Now his mother seemed mad too. Why were they yelling? He went upstairs, not wanting to hear anymore, and saw his brother,Alfred,already there. He was five years older, making him nine.

''Alfie,why are momma and papa yelling?'',he asked him. Surely,his brother would know the answer,he knew everything...right? He didn't get any reply,but Alfred made a move for him to come lay on the bed with him. He did as asked and found himself into the safe arms of his older sinbling. He felt a large hand petting his hair and a soft voice murmuring.

''Just go to sleep Mattie,big brother is with you. When you'll wake up, everything's gonna be alright. I promise I'll never let you go or leave you alone,so stop crying and go to sleep,ok?''

Crying? He was not crying...

He was watching his favorite show on the T.V when he heard the door closing with a loud CLACK. Intrigued, he went to the front door to see his father taking off his shoes, a beyond angry sneer twisting his face.

''Dad? What's wrong?'',he asked, his big eyes wide open. He'd never say it out loud, but at the moment, he though he was staring at a stranger. It couldn't be his father. His was calm and kind. The man's eyes softened when they gazed his way.

''It's alright,Matthew. Just go back watch your show.''

And so he did. Why would his dad lie anyway? And then the yelling started...He couldn't hear a thing except ''You cheater'' and ''You're no better''. He was about to stand up to see what it was all about when Alfred entered the room. A small grin was etched on his face and he held up his hand while asking him if he wanted to play catch with him. Sure he wanted! Even at eleven years old,plaing catch with Alfie was the best thing to do. And thus, he ran outside, his brother not far behind,completly forgetting about his parents.

Today school was hell. Usualy, his brother would be with there to pick him up and fend off the bullies, but he had to meet with his friends before going home. They took that small amount of time to beat him, like they did every chance they got. At sixteen years old he should be capable of defending himself, but he still couldn't. And so that's how he arrived home,bruised everywhere with a split lip. It didn't take more then two minutes for his parents to start yelling at each other, not bothering to remember that their son was in the kitchen with them.

''You should've done something by now! It's not the first time and you know it! What kind of father are you?''

You're not any better,mom.

''And what about you,stupid women! You think I don't know about that affair you have with the neighbor?''

You have no place to talk about infidelity,dad. The screams...the never ending screams...Matthew fell to the ground, holding his head between his hands to stop the sounds. Why couldn't they stop? They were a family,no? They were supposed to love each other, not fight! A plate came crashing right next to him, but the two fighting paid it no mind, too caught up in blaming the other for everything. Enough...

''Shut up...'',he murmured. They continued.

''Shut up.'',he said a little louder. Yet again,they didn't hear.

''Shut up!'',he almost shouted. They kept on fighting.

''SHUT UP!''

That attracted their attention. They turned around to see their son, rolled up in a ball, hiding his face with his arms. He was crying.

''Won't you just shut up for once? I'm tired of hearing you yell every single time something happens! Can't you just...''

He didn't finish,he just ran to his room, locking the door in the process.

Later that night, at dinner, another fight broke. He stared at his now twenty-one years old brother for comfort, but his eyes were firmly set on his plate. This kept on going for about five minutes,before Alfred laid his utensils loudly on the table. When it finally was silent, he gazed emotionlessly at their parents.

''I'm leaving''

He was...leaving?But...he promised. He promised he wouldn't leave him alone! Without a though, he rushed outside. How could he? He said...he promised...

He came back when the moon was at its highess. Without a sound, he entered his room only to find his brother already there, sitting on his bed. He was about to open his mouth to give a piece of his mind at this liar when he was engulfed in the strong and familiar arms of Alfred. It's all it took him to brake down,again.

=====

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

''You said you wouldn't leave! You promised Alfred!'',he yelled against his chest. As a reply, the arms around him tighened. A soft humming reached his ears and he relaxed.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light

''It's alright,ok? Trust your brother,I'll take care of you. I'm not leaving you here,you're coming with me. Stop crying please, it breaks my heart.'' He did as asked,but he felt something wet in his hair. Looking up, he saw the face of the one he though as solid as rock full of tears. He circle his arms around him, holding his older brother as close as he could.

You and I'll be safe and sound...


End file.
